The Year of Alexandria
by Avalea
Summary: Ponyboy gets a new teacher, and she may be hiding a huge secret. What happens when Darry gets involved?
1. Kiya

Disclaimer - I own nothing except my own insanity and my own characters. I hope you like this story, and if you don't, well then poop on you! ^_~ Please read and review!! And ~~ means flashback or dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Kiya  
  
  
  
~~~"The Year of Alexandria has donned!" the people cry. Secluded from the rest of the citizens is a young female with tanned skin and light brown hair. She is reading a papyrus, and it is obviously good news, for her eyes are dancing. The back door of her home opens, and a tall lean man with a tiger skin wrapped round his shoulder walks out into the garden. This man is obviously a priest of Ptah. He is speaking to her in a foreign, yet beautiful language, as she looks at him with eyes so full of fear. The priest grabs the woman by her arm and grabs her dagger from her hip. The woman struggles to get away, but she cannot. The priest, while uttering a prayer, stabs her in the heart and throws her to the ground. The last thing she sees is the priest walking away, as her dress is being stained red with her blood. Even her hair is being tainted as her river of life empties. ~~~  
  
  
  
"Ponyboy! Waked up! NOW!" I could hear Darry yelling at me. "Just five more minutes, please." I called. "No, I can't give you 5 more minutes, we have to leave in five minutes." When I heard that, I was up and out of that bed so fast. I jumped into a pair of old jeans and a black shirt. I barely had enough time to brush and gel my hair. 'I'm gonna be late, I just know it!' I couldn't be late that day, I was starting a new mythology class, and I'm really into gods and goddesses, and stuff like that.  
  
Surprisingly, I made it in time. I got to school as soon as the bell rang for everyone to go to first period. Luckily, at my school, the teachers don't really care if you're there for homeroom or not. My first class was math with Mr. Choquette. Coach was my favorite teacher. We all call him coach for 2 reasons, one is because he coaches the boy's basketball team, and two is because his real name is just too hard to spell.  
  
We were starting on alternate interior angles, and I probably should have listened, but I was so tired, and I was too busy counting down the seconds until this class was over, because 2nd period is our exploratory classes. I was drilling myself to remember all my past knowledge of mythology. 'Okay, let's see.Athena, Zeus, Hercules, Dionysus and so many others.' My concentration was broken when the bell rang for the class to end. I was the first to exit the class, even though I sit on the back row.  
  
The class was down the 600 hall, so I had a long way to walk, since I was currently in the 200 hall. I made it in just as the bell rang. I looked around for the teacher, and wondered where he was. I always heard that Mr. Zeller was really strict, but I was determined to make it in this class. All of a sudden, the door slowly opened, and in walked, not Mr. Zeller, but a slightly short, slender girl teacher. She was wearing a black business suit and her red hair was pulled up in a bun with ringlets coming down the side.  
  
"Hello class, Mr. Zeller is now teaching French, so he quit this class. I'll be you're new teacher. My name is Miss Kiya Wepenwaret, but you can just call me Miss Kiya if you'd like." Everybody nodded his or her head in agreement. Miss Kiya sat her briefcase on her seat, and sat up on her desk. I could tell she was going to be a fun teacher. "So, how many of you like mythology?" I was one of the few who raised their hand. "Well, a few of you do, I didn't expect many. Well, I guess I should hand out your syllabuses, can I get a volunteer to help me out?" I raised my hand and she picked me. She handed me a stack of light brown syllabuses with Egyptian hieroglyphs around the sides. After they were all handed out, she sat down on her desk and got a copy for herself whilst I sat back in my chair.  
  
"Well, let's see here." She said, man did she have a pretty voice. "Looks like this is a homework grade to get it signed, but I doubt many of you will so you can just throw it away if you'd like and I'll give everyone who showed up today an automatic 100. So you all have an A in this class so far!" All the students cheered. "But, you do have homework. In fact you have an essay, I want you to write what you already know about these following words: gods, goddesses, Rome, Egypt, lore, and of course myths or legends if you will. It's due on my desk next Tuesday!" She wrote the words on the board, and I think I was the only one excited; I really wanted to impress her. She looked at the clock, "Well, only 10 minutes left, any questions about your assignment, or anything?"  
  
One girl raised her hand. "Yes?" "How come it's so dark in her, Miss Kiya, do you want me to open your blinds?" "No! No, that's all right, I like it being a little dark." She was about to call on another student when the bell rang. She waved to us and closed her door when we were all out of the room and about to go to lunch.  
  
After school was over, and I went home, I couldn't wait to start my homework. Wow, never thought I'd say that before! At about 8:00 Darry got home and was amazed to see me actually working on my homework. "What are you doing, Pony?" "My homework, Darry." "Why? It's only 8:00, you usually don't do your homework until 10:00." "I know, but I have a really good homework assignment from mythology." "I hated that class, especially with Mr. Zeller." Said Soda as he suddenly appeared out of the bathroom. "It's not Mr. Zeller anymore, Soda, it's a really pretty teacher named Miss Kiya Wepenwaret, but we're allowed to call her Miss Kiya." "Really, that's an odd name." "She's a very odd person." We left it at that and they let me get back to my homework.  
  
The week passed by and I was getting 100 after 100 in Miss Kiya's class. She made it so fun and exciting. It seemed as if she knew everything there was to mythology, and especially ancient Egypt. It was kinda like she was alive at the time these things were happening. I turned in my paper the Tuesday it was do, it cam out as 9 pages. I defined almost every god and goddess I could remember, and I wrote about Egyptian hieroglyphs and a lot of other really cool stuff.  
  
That weekend, after I turned in my paper, there was a knock on the door. It wasn't Soda, since he was in bed with a cold and it wasn't Darry, since he had a day off because he had to rest his muscles after a whole month of work with no days off. I thought it was Two-Bit or someone else in the gang, but when I opened the door, it turned out to be Miss Kiya. "Hey there, Pony!" she said cheerfully.  
  
--Okay, that's all, so review pwetty pwetty pwease!!! 


	2. The Jewel of Years

Chapter 2 - The Jewel of Years  
"Miss Kiya? Why are you here? Am I in trouble or something?" I asked, since it was a little odd to see my teacher here. "No, no, I just want to talk with Mr. Curtis, if that's alright." I said it was and I asked her to come in and sit down on our couch while I got Darry from his room.  
  
I knocked on the door and Darry called out groggily "What?" "Darry, my teacher's here." All of a sudden the door opened and Darry was furious. "Why is your teacher here Pony?" "I dunno, she said I wasn't in trouble or anything, she just wants to talk to you." Darry gave me a really bad look and started to pull on some clothes since he was only wearing boxers.  
  
"Miss Kiya?" Darry said, surprised at the way my teacher looked when he got into the living room. She was wearing a dark blue, long skirt and a black tank top, and her blood red hair was up in a loose ponytail with strands falling in her face. I could tell Darry thought she was hot. I did myself. "You're Mr. Curtis, I presume?" she said as she stood up. "Yeah, and you're Miss Kiya?" She nodded and smiled. "Is Ponyboy in trouble?" She chuckled and looked at me. "No he's not, I just wanted to tell you about how remarkable he is in my class, and I wanted to hand back his paper personally. It was the best one I've ever seen." She handed my paper to Darry and smiled, then she said goodbye and left us both dumbfounded.  
  
That evening, while I was going through my paper, I noticed that there was another page added. It was entitled 'The Jewel of Years: A study in magic and the supernatural' I looked at the page and it said:  
  
~~~Many scientists have wondered over the possibility of beings known as vampires. It is a divided topic. Half say there are vampires, and the other half think it is just a silly tale told to children so they don't wander around at night. A very interesting story is told about a vampire in Ancient Egypt. It is one of my favorite stories, and it goes thus: "On the first day of the Year of Alexandria, there was a quarrel between a priestess and her husband. She was a follower of Bast and he was a follower of Ptah. After arguing for a short time, the man killed his wife and left her lying in their garden for over two-hours. He came back in the evening and picked her up and took her to the temple complex of Ptah, where she was stripped and laid on an alter. Many other priests soon filed in and went in a circle about the girl. The men started chanting and 4 maids came in, each holding a pitcher of blood, and poured the blood on the girl. Another maid came in and laid down a box at the end of the grand room. All of the people left, and the temple was closed for 1000 years. On the 10th day of the 10th month, a man opened the temple and went to the altar to find that the woman had not decayed one bit, but had grown even more robust and lively. He pulled her to a sitting position, and she opened her eyes. Startled, the man screamed as she pulled him to her with immeasurable strength and bit her now sharp teeth into his neck, drinking his blood. She left him there and went to the small box at the end of the room and found clothes inside. She turned to find a young woman behind her. The young woman helped to put on the black corset and the dark red skirt. The vampire was painted with dark red makeup and thick eyeliner, as was the current trend. After all was done, she walked out of the temple into the night, into the dark, and felt the loneliness that would forever consume her. ~~~  
  
I put the paper down and wondered if Miss Kiya had put it there on purpose, or by accident. I wondered what she was doing right now, and for some reason I got this weird feeling that you get in your heart when you remember some good memory. Like, the way the grass smells as your mom or dad is mowing it and talking to you while you're in the pool at night, or when you and your brother are out spying on the neighbors in some kind of game where your nickname is Crash and his is Burn. Yeah, that's the kind of feeling I got, like I had experienced all this before.  
  
----------- Sorry that chapter was so short! I ran out of ideas, but I promise that the next chapter will be really long, so there. REVIEW PLEASE and remember, KoRn rules. ----------- 


End file.
